The Imposter
The Imposter is a minor antagonist in [[Dan Vs.|''Dan Vs.]] He is an imposter who attempts to steal Dan's identity in "[[Dan (episode)|''Dan]]", but ended up going to jail on behalf of Dan because the real Dan missed a court date. He later appeared in "''The Telemarketer''" as a telemarketer who's determined to drive Dan to the point of insanity. Appearance In his debut, the imposter looks almost identical to Dan, wearing his clothes and having his hairstyle. The differences between them is that the imposter's eyebrows are thicker, his eyes are blue while Dan's eyes are green, his pupils are more dilated, he does not have stubble, they have differently shaped noses and soul patches, and the imposter's skin has a pink undertone while Dan's skin has a yellow undertone. In "The Telemarketer", his shirt is replaced with a blue polo shirt with a brown striped tie. Personality He is arrogant, persistent, and overbearing and seems to show little remorse for his actions. Besides his identity theft, however, he seems to be a kind man, and even cleans Dan's apartment for him. Mr. Mumbles seems to like him, though this may be due to him looking like Dan. History He stole Dan's identity and quickly won over Chris when he baked him a strawberry rhubarb pie. He is eventually arrested by the police when the real Dan purposely missed his court date. In Season 2, he reappears in "The Telemarketer" as such in his plot to harass Dan to the point of madness. He is said to call the titular character every five minutes and is not revealed until Dan, accompanied by Chris and Elise, arrive at his worksite (one Chris had partaken in work as well before its own outsourcing.) Here the Imposter seems slightly more sociopathic than his previous appearance in the show. This may be due to spending the last six months in prison. Later, Elise happens upon his 'home address,' later revealed to be apartment residing over his own, in which he keeps a single phone, a trap door, and the means to release high amounts of sleeping gas. It is shown once again his ability to infiltrate Dan's home. This was also alluded to earlier in the episode when the Imposter hid several cell phones in both Dan's apartment and car. Here, we see the imposter now donned in a cat suit vaguely similar to Mr. Mumbles. This appears to be another display of abnormality in his mental state, but was most likely just another method of having Dan sound even more deranged than ever when he recounted the tale. Also in this episode, we see him wearing Chris's clothing and impersonating him for a few moments. At the end of this episode the imposter achieves his goal and seems to have retired to a lakeside cabin in the forest. However, Dan said he's spending six weeks in prison, unlike him when he spent longer (six months). He may not be happy about that. It means his goal is not yet achieved, or at least not completely. Trivia *The Imposter spends six months in jail just for the real Dan for missing a court date, while Dan spends only six weeks ''in prison for acting crazy. *Chris was pretty upset after seeing him go when he got arrested because unlike Dan, The Imposter treated him well. Gallery Tumblr mj9ug3mdji1qg480lo2 250.jpg Tumblr_lv99o3Xqmt1r1bqjyo1_500.jpg DanImposter2.jpg Tumblr_mamet92QuN1ro3kxro1_250.gif Dan-Vs.-The-Telemarketer.jpg Fake Dan.png The Imposter.png Telemarketer1.png The Imposter's evil grin.png Nvhv.jpg Wewer.jpg Gfg.jpg Mmmm.jpg Gre.jpg Uih.jpg Klkl.jpg Asxasx.jpg Wed.jpg Css.jpg Wwwwq.jpg As.jpg Swq.jpg Ij.jpg boy mr mumbles you sure let yourself go.png telemarket wins.png the imposter.png Episode Appearances Season 1 * Dan ''(debut) Season 2 * The Telemarketer (final appearance) Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor characters Category:Villains